Abused
by Breesasha
Summary: Kagome suffers from an abusive relationship with Sesshomaru; he is sexually and physically abusive towards her. She has no little resources and very little support so she turns to Kaede's group therapy class to release her emotional suffering. Rated M for a rape scene. Sess/Kag.


A/N: Another dark piece, I'm not sure why. Bear with me please; I am working through a lot.

Abused

Sitting down in a plain room, 6 women were seated in a bunch of white fold-out chairs, all facing together. Off to the side, a woman in a gray suit was sitting alone in a singular chair, staring at the group. The ladies all sat with their ankles crossed, fidgeting with their tissues, and staring awkwardly at each other.

"Kagome, would you like to start?" Kaede asked, she was sitting down with a clipboard in her lap. The ladies' heads all snapped in Kagome's direction. She squirmed under the gaze of all the women and cleared her throat. Kagome was dressed simply; her usual long-sleeved, V-neck white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She had just left from the house. Sesshomaru was away on a business trip and so she had some free time to herself.

"My name is Kagome Taisho and I am a battered woman. I am sexually and physically abused by my husband of 2 years" She began slowly; the women all looked at her with eyes filled with pity and sadness.

"How do you feel about that?" Kaede asked. Kagome looked up at her, eyes filled with scorn and bitterness. She wanted to come to these meetings to seek help, in a confidential and private environment.

"People are so full of shit. They act like their lives are merry and perfect but they're secretly dying from the inside out. Hiding secrets can do that to a person; just like me. I thought my life was one for people for admire and being envious of. I have a rich CEO husband, a huge penthouse suite apartment, a fancy car, and a staff of servants. Little did they know I'm living in a hell. Sesshomaru is my captor, my tormentor. But how can I complain? I have more than anyone else around me. I have what others can see on TV" Kagome hissed. Her eyes filled with water and she dotted the unshed tears away with her tissue.

"You may have the 'picture perfect' life; but abuse can occur to anyone" Kagura snorted, sitting with her arms folded. She was hiding her eyes behind her china bangs. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the bitter ex-wife of Sesshomaru's rival, Naraku.

"I know that" Kagome snapped, very upset. Kaede clapped her hands sharply twice to calm down the ladies' flared emotions.

"Regardless to anyone's social status, abuse is real, relevant, and painful to all that face it. Kagome's situation may be different from everyone else's but she is still dealing with the same types of abuse as everyone else. We have to respect that" Kaede warned. All the women nodded their heads in agreement and let go of all their problems.

"Continue Kagome, please, tell us what happened?" Kaede asked.

"Well it all started…" Kagome began.

_The day of their wedding_

"The ceremony was beautiful" Sesshomaru commented nonchalantly. He was undoing his tie and shirt from being all dressed up. He was over by the desk in their lovely hotel room. Kagome was over by the dresser, in front of their flat-screen TV.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for showering me with such love" Kagome cooed, she was unclasping her earrings and getting undressed. Sesshomaru slid behind Kagome, his arms rubbing on her things.

"Sess, come on now. We gotta a lot of packing to do and a long day tomorrow. We have our entire honeymoon for this" She giggled. But Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied with that. He unzipped her dress in one quick swift.

"Strip" Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome clutched the top of her strapless wedding dress, trying to shield herself from her husband. She held onto her virginity until after the marriage because that's all she wanted. Sesshomaru spun her around and grabbed both hands up with just one of his hands.

"Sesshomaru, please" Kagome begged. He did not listen to her though. He ignored her pleas and pulled her dress down, leaving her scantily clad in her undergarments. He did, however, let her go for a moment and stepped back towards the bed to finish undressing herself. He had a smug smirk on his face from forcing the process along.

"Strip" He said again; shakily, Kagome unhooked her bra from the back, and eased out of it. She wanted to use her arm to cover her breasts from his gaze.

"I have no patience for your games, Kagome. You are my wife, we are going to consummate this marriage" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome could feel her tears sliding down her face, one after the other. She did want her first time to be like this. She leaned back to press her butt against the dresser. She forced her arms to drop down by her side.

Sesshomaru grew impatient by Kagome's slow and tedious way of undressing. He could not take the growing pressure from his pants to keep waiting.

"Come here Kagome" Sesshomaru ordered, pointing at the spot on the floor directly in front of him. Kagome stepped out of her crumbled wedding gown and walked over to him.

"Remove the rest of your clothing" Sesshomaru demanded. But this time, Kagome tried to stand her ground.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to do this. Please just let us go to bed, ok?" Kagome asked sweetly. But Sesshomaru grew angry.

He didn't waste any more time with words or requests. He snatched Kagome's arms using his one hand, bringing her body into his, and used one of his hands to yank at her panties until the thin material snapped. The ripping left red marks around Kagome's pelvis area.

"Sesshomaru, stop" Kagome cried, trying to get out of his reach. He used both hands to fling on the bed. Kagome's legs flew up in the air and open. She tried to scramble off the bed to get away from him but he couldn't. He grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her to the end of the bed. He turned her around so she was flat on her stomach and she could hear his pants being unzipped.

"No!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru slapped her hard on her butt and put his left hand over her mouth. He covered her mouth and forced her to breathe through her nose. She could hear fumbling behind her and felt his rock, hard member poking at her anus. Before she could clench, he plunged inside of her. It felt like she was being drilled from the inside. Her entire butt was on fire.

He continued thrusting into her behind, grabbing onto her waist and forcing her body to meet him half-thrust. Kagome just lie there, imagining herself anywhere else. This is not how she expected her marriage to go. Sesshomaru was nothing but sweet with her, did not do a thing to her but I guess he was waiting until he had her trapped.

Sesshomaru's hand found its way into Kagome's hair, and he pulled her back, forcing her to arch her back not to lose her hair. He continued slamming into her and she couldn't stop herself from screaming out.

"Ah!" She grunted, the pain unbelievable. She could not feel her butt anymore, the whole thing just felt raw and hurt. After he was finished, he leaned over behind her and whispered in her ear, "Now we're a _real_ married couple". He didn't wait for Kagome to get up, he just left her on the bed as he got dressed and exited the hotel room.

Once Kagome was sure he was gone, she rolled on her side and lay on the bed, gripping the sheets like they were her last lifeline and cried so much, her whole body racked with tears.

"After that event, Kagome, why didn't you report Sesshomaru for what he did to you?" Kagura asked. She did not seem visibly disturbed by Kagome's story as the other women were.

"I didn't know if it as a onetime thing or not. Sesshomaru never addressed what happened, and after that I stopped refusing him when he wanted sex. He gave me a couple of weeks to recover from the anal tearing and bleeding, and he gives me the world" Kagome answered, barely able to speak.

"What was going through your mind as that was happening?" Kaede asked.

"I didn't know what to do. I mean he gave me everything that I could have ever asked for, and other then his moment when he gets aggressive and abusive, then he's manageable. He's rarely home anyways so it's not constant" Kagome tried to explain but Kagura shook her head.

"Does he still rape you?" She questioned, giving Kagome a confused look.

"I don't refuse him. When he says something the first time, then I cooperate and it's not as painful as it used to be. He also doesn't anally have sex with me either" Kagome answered truthfully, her face burning a bright red. Talking about her sex life was something she found difficult to discuss.

"Do you enjoy sex?" Kaede asked. Kagome shook her head slowly, and she felt upset all over again. Her first experience at sex was abusive, and she had never had the slow, passionate sex that she had seen in the movies.

"Maybe you should find yourself someone else who can show you a normal, healthy sex life to compare the situation to" Another woman suggested.

"I won't cheat on my husband. If he ever found out, I would be afraid of what will happen" Kagome admitted.

"Time is nearly up for today, Kagome I would like you to come back again if you can. As for the rest of you, see you next week" Kaede dismissed the group therapy session.


End file.
